stargateapocalypsefandomcom-20200214-history
Subra
Subra was the son of Thoth, one of the underlings of Apep. He led a fruitful life under his father and became a prominent Lord in his father’s army. He won many battles and completed many conquests and much to his father’s anger left to build his own empire. Around 17,800 BCE while Subra was still quite young in Goa’uld years, the threat of Anubis came into view. As Anubis became more and more powerful, Apep began to lose ground. Soon Apep was killed by Anubis, but Ra combined the rest of the Goa’uld including Thoth and Subra to defeat Anubis. After three centuries of war Anubis was finally exiled, but it took a great toll on Subra. His new found empire had lost masses and other Goa’uld began to encroach on his territory. He took what resources he had left and fled to a distant part of the Milky Way. During the reign of Ra, Subra began rebuilding his forces. He heard news of the Tau’ri and dispatched one of his underlings to retrieve some of them, so he may too have the advantages of a human host. Subra ruled his corner of the galaxy with a relaxed grip, he was not as harsh as his system lord cousins but he would not let anyone cross him either. Some say it is because of this that he never became a system lord. Centuries came and went, and Subra got stronger and wiser. He picked and chose his battles and never let himself get sucked into a war he could not win. But because of this reluctance to take risks, his empire on grew steadily but slowly. But it was during one of these battles he was reunited with his father. Finally father and son met on the field for a battle for each other’s empire. It should have destroyed them both, but Thoth was everything Subra was not. Reckless, mediocre, unimaginative. Although his father had a fleet twice the size of his son, Subra came out on top. Thoth was exiled by his son to a barren planet. With the downfall of Ra in 1994, Subra saw this as a chance to fully return into the scope of the system lords. As a massive power vacuum had to be filled, many a false god lost and gained riches and Subra’s patience and carefulness ensured that he would not let what Anubis do to him happen again. At the end of it, Heru’ur, Baa’l and Cronus came out stronger with Apophis becoming dominant. Subra was left with his fleet doubled but still not enough to achieve system lord status. Again the Tau’ri gave him another opportunity to become even more powerful. They defeated 3 out of the 4 dominant Goa’uld and the fierce species battled again for power. Subra waged war with several Major Goa’uld including Yu and Camulus but for once he did not fare so well. While not losing his empire he lost many a Ha’tak and Jaffa. After news of Anubis’s return, Subra decided to retreat back to his capital. He would not make the same mistake in one lifetime. He waited in patience to see the outcome of this event, focusing now on his Technology rather than his fleet size. It was shorty after the tiny reign of Anubis that Subra salvaged pieces of technologies from various battles between the Tau’ri and Goa’uld. Again, the fall of Anubis left a huge vacuum of power. But this time the territories were divided up equally much to Subra’s discontent. He could not use this opportunity to bolster his forces once again. No matter. He began working on his new Ha’tak and kept to himself safe from the rest of the galaxy, hiding in his little corner of it. The replicator threat created another window for Subra, if he could ride it out and not lose any of his forces he could finally come out on top. But fate had decided against him. The replicators found him and began to nibble at his empire, he found solace in the fact that he was relatively well hidden and there was a chance he could survive and only lose a fraction of his domain. He predicted right. The Goa’uld, once the most feared race in the whole of the galaxy was now decimated. Now the rest of his race had to do what he had always been doing, slowly rebuilding their forces. Category:Goa'uld Milky Way Galaxy